Sewn Anew
by The StoryBook Tree
Summary: This is the story of an unlikely hero. Created through unimaginable pain. Most call him vermin, lesser creature. Despite all of the prejudice and judgement he's gonna help save the galaxy, no matter the cost to himself. Abducted from his home. Experimented on. Torn apart and sewn back together over and over. He told his story and i'm going to share it. May we never forget him.


**This story came to me after learning about Rocket in Guardians of the Galaxy. They uplifted the raccoon, why not a Vorcha? I've already said too much. I hope you enjoy. Please READ and REVIEW, thank you. I do not own Bioware or the ME Trilogy(So far).**

* * *

I remember Tehma. I was born there. I'm told now that it was one of the abandoned quarian colonies. I've done some reading on the quarians. A magnificent people...  
Its terrible what happened to them. My pack had plenty of fights with the geth. But my story starts later...

In the old days, the pack was all that mattered. Whoever led it, was the highest. I was told by my elders that long ago there was a time when leaders were chosen by the pack, and not chosen by who back-stabs who. We lived underground, in the buildings, dug-outs. Wherever was an easily defensible position, we made our home.  
We tried to live under the Geth Compiliations nose because we heard about the other packs... They were too loud and the Geth rooted them out... No more pack...

Diplomacy was a strange thing on Tehma. Sometimes packs would inter-breed to make a new stronger pack. We knew the price of making too much noise so there was no war. There were conflicts over resources. When scavengers met a rival group, they decided if the place would make too much noise. If it was quiet, they started guerilla warfaring eachother until one side retreats and scavenges elsewhere. Now every scavenging party had fighters in it. Even the bad leaders know the price of voice...

I was born in the summer... 10 years ago. I am told that other races do not grow as fast as we do. I grow differently now... since... I was changed...

My best friend was another one of my pack, Gryll. Gryll was like most of my kind now. He was ambitious, head-strong, and believed himself to be everyones better...  
We would play in the rubble with the other Pups. Our mothers were always close by, watching for geth. The women of my kind were always able to run fast. It was a mutation created for those born on Tehma. If a get patrol was spotted, The mothers would screech a sound only other members could hear could hear. The pups would run to their mothers and their mothers would hide with them until the patrol passed over.

We didn't reproduce like the other ones i'm told. The others reproduce out of control and make themselves a problem. The others were like animals, like vermin.  
My people were like that too but each woman only had as many pups as she thought she could hide. Unlike most of what do the highers call us? Vorcha?  
Yes, that was it. Most vorcha communities don't have modesty, they act like savages. Their women are always naked and their men wear whatever they think makes them look powerful.

When I was 2 a geth patrol attacked my pack. We lost half of us. Luckily they were mostly the males. A pack is doomed whithout women and children. Family is the highest regard. The machines fell from the sky and sprayed dust everywhere. We were blinded and it took us a moment to re-orientate. A moment was too late... There were 13 i think. I was just going into my puberty cycle and i was scared. My father threw me too my mother and turned around. I saw him fire into the cloud three times before his body was riddled with geth slugs...

The women retreated into a nearby building and the remaining men put salvage infront of the doorway. The quietest of our group would go up to one of the upper levels,  
and see if the geth had left. 3 days later the geth had set up a downloading center up the street but the patrol was gone. We sneaked outside and fled to another branch of the city. We lived there for the next 3 years. Then I was 5. I was well into my puberty phase and was eager to prove myself.

It was then me and my packbrothers turn for the trial. The Trial is a coming of age ritual for the vorcha that live on Tehma at least. We must each collect a geth heart and present it to the pack warlock or witch. He or she will take the heart and break it into the blood goblet. We watch the blue geth liquid poor out of the heart and into the goblet. They then cut their own palm with the trap knife. It is made of a metal only known to the witches and warlocks, It slows the regrowth of the cut.

They will then poor their blood into the goblet. He puts the blood over a fire and boils it. Geth liquid is very flamable and catches fire easily, so by the time it boils, it is almost liquid fire. They hand the boiling, liquid fire goblet to us and we must drink it. Every last drop. No matter how much it burns, no matter how foul it tastes we must drink every last drop.

I talked to our pack witch. She said that it is all very symbolic. The heart we collect reminds us of our ancestors and what they had to pay to make a home on Tehma.  
The blood of the witch or warlock represents the ancient code that holds the pack together:  
1: Be quiet, the pack will survive.  
2:Be swift,The pack will survive

3:Think clever, The pack will survive

4:Do not steal from a packbrother or sister, you will be punished. The pack will survive

5:Do not betray your pack, all who do will be killed. The pack will survive.  
6: Obey the pack leader unless he breaks the code. Then he will be punished and a new leader selected. The pack will survive.  
7:Do not kill a packbrother or sister. You will be punished in the most severe way the pack has available. The pack will survive.  
8:Family is love, Family is life. The pack will survive.  
9:Do not rape. Any male or female that rapes a packbrother or sister will be severely punished. The pack will survive.  
10:Obey the code, love thy pack, be strong for thy pack. Respect your elders, parents, leaders, and most of all ancestors and traditions. The pack will survive.

The fire represents our lives. The fire represents the threats to our lives. The boiling is our lives. The turbulent and skalding liquid is living on Tehma everyday but we must drink it, every last drop to prove that we accept our lives, nomatter the challenge, or the trials, or the tribulation. We WILL push on.

The night after my trial I got severel mating requests. The last part of the trial is to lose your virginity. Similarly to humans, we find mating pleasurable. So to say that i didn't enjoy the night to some degree would be a lie.

For the next few weeks I was rotating between salvaging, Striking, and Breeding. The pack needs all three. One day me and some of my pack-brothers as well as gryll were pinned down by a geth prime. We could't run and it was only a matter of time before it exposed and killed us. We started praying to our ancesters to deliver us when guns came blaring from the sky. We looked up to see a transport ship of the likes that we'd never seen before. It was as red as blood and as loud as Tehman thunder.

The Prime was reduced to pieces in seconds. We looked up at our saviors as they landed. A large metal door slid open and a metal docking plank extended. Vorcha like us came charging out with their impressive guns pointed at us. We raised our hands in the air. Then these creatures, larger than we'd ever seen (Other than geth primes ofcourse). They were large and lizard like with bone helmets and humps and they had more armor than we thought possible.

"Veresh katah merianktah! "One large specimen shouted at us. We judged by the hostility in the voice that they wanted us to drop our weapons. We didn't think our shrapnel guns would even cause damage to them but we followed their command and dropped our guns. Then a large vorcha stepped out. She had a cape... She didn't seem like a normal vorcha... she was much too large and she had a helmet like the humped ones! She had bone plates over her abdomen, forehead, back and thighs below the butt. She was a walking tower that seemed to have bred with a sharp blade.

"Takah! Uvaglah!" She shouted at the strange beasts in armor and they lowered their guns. Then she looked at us. "Taken? Torr? Valesh? Callahcah?" She asked us. We had no idea what she was saying then she came out in a more familiar tongue. "Do you speak zerolca?" She asked us in an accent which mirrored our own.

I decided it was time to speak. "You know our tongue?" I asked.

"Ahhhhhhh..." She said. "You speak zerolca. Well, at least you have a language. Some vorcha I find are living like damned animals and are no more than bipedal verran."  
She seemed to notice that our arms were still raised in fear of being shot. "Oh, Come on tells. You can lower your arms now. You won't be shot except in defense of being shot at or on my command." We were all uneasy but we followed her indirect orders and lowered our arms to our sides.

"Good. You are obediant. Obediance is a good quality for Vorcha to have. It seems that you have a geth problem." She said. "I work for a powerful warrior clan known throughout the galaxy as The Blood Pack... My powerful organization is going to war with another known as the Blue Suns. We need more troops. Especially Vorcha troops." The tall monstrous female concluded.

"You'd take us away from Tehma? Away from all we know and we wern't even told your name?" A packbrother named talc asked.

"Ah, I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Valleronican. It is Originian Vorchan for "Weaver of fate". And my offer is so much more than conscription... You'd have all the food you can eat, all the drink you can drink, and all the females you can bed. All of this is yours as long as you join and earn glory in the fiery forge of battle! So...  
Who wants to join?" She asked. "You'd get to see the galaxy on top of all I just mentioned!" She finally finished.

Her offer was the most tempting that had ever reached my ears. A regular meal that didn't require you to kill it yourself, a drink that you didn't brew yourself after gathering leaves, roots, and herbs; Excluding blood. All the females you could bed also appealed to my senses as well but then a thought crossed my mind. If many of my packbrothers left with this woman then that would be reality here anyway because the females already outnumbered the males by more than dozen. Seeing the galaxy was what made this offer so tempting. Sometimes at night when i couldn't sleep i'd go outside and stare at the stars and imagined a wonderful, benevolent sky that held many people, places, and edens; instead of giving cruel death-bringing geth. I wanted to go so bad.

But it was the thought of leaving my mother that turned the tide of my temptation. I couldn't leave her, especially with our current leader. Many of my packbrothers with me were already approaching this beast of a female to join the blood red ranks. in the end, only two of our origional seven decided to stay. Me and Talc. I now had a newfound respect for Talc because of this decision. The others I held no ill will because the offer was more than any Tehman vorcha could HOPE TO DREAM for.

Gryll was the one leading the charge to sign up. My childhood friend left me. When I learned of his later fate i discovered that he was no better than the modern leaders back home.  
I decided to stay. I wouldn't leave my clan. We said our bitter goodbyes and went our separate paths. I took about a fifth of our origional group back to the city with me.

It was difficult explaining what happened back to our leader but we were pardoned and he thanked us for our loyalty and faith. Over the coarse of the next week I was appointed to lead pathfinder.  
Its similar to a scout in nature only we leave home for much longer. I kissed my woman goodbye and hugged my mother and began my journey to the south. We'd heard legends of a great city of energy and food, with a lack of Geth. That offer was too tempting. After three months of walking and flying with makeshift sun-gliders I made it to the city. It was real. But it was being controlled by these strange creatures who never showed their faces. They called themselves Cerberus. I snuck inside of the base whithout being detected. They might as well have been blind.

I made my way into the food stores and began to eat my fill. After a while of Consuming ungodly amounts of food a guard walked in. He shot me in the chest and dragged me off. Men in white coats said i'd be of interest to other men on another world. So they put a shock collar around my neck, stripped me, and threw me into a cage. I was put in the cargo room of a great vessel laid next to a variety of other stange creatures i'd never seen before. I gripped the sides of my cage as the ship left the ground and blasted off into the unknown. I cried and made my peace with my ancestors. I said goodbye to my clan one by one and then finally said goodbye to my great nourishor, Tehma.

* * *

 **Thats chapter 1. Thanks guys! Please leave a review**


End file.
